El torneo
by Inno Jack
Summary: Los guerreros de Lyoko están totalmente separados, pensando en sus cosas. Ulrich por jugar una final en un torneo logra juntarlos a todos.


Notas del autor: Esta es mi tercera y creo que última historia, pero todas mis historias están conectadas: El secreto de Odd, Ulrich nunca la olvidó y esta (El torneo). No las puse como capítulos porque tratan de cosas diferentes pero quiero aclarar con esto que lo que pase en esta historia será luego de las otras dos, entonces las relaciones entre los personajes serán teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó en mis otras dos historias.

**El torneo**

Finalmente, el esfuerzo fue pagado de buena manera. Ulrich jugaba en el equipo deportivo de la academia a cual iban él, Jérémie y Aelita, y era el jugador que más se destacaba. Era el goleador del torneo y el capitán se su equipo, todos lo admiraban y estaban seguros de que con él ganarían la copa.

El día de la final se anunció y la noticia llegó a todos. Ulrich entrenaba todos los días con su equipo, no podía sacar su mente de ese partido.

En cuanto a los demás, Odd la pasaba muy bien en Canadá, y ya había vuelto a ser el Odd de antes el de antes. Había superado todo, pero igualmente no quería volver porque creía que volviendo pasaría de nuevo por lo que pasó, y prefirió quedarse.

Jérémie y Aelita, llevaban su relación como siempre: excelente. Jérémie ya no era el mismo Jérémie que se encerraba en su habitación con su ordenador o algo parecido, Aelita le hizo cambiar eso y ambos eran felices. Todos los trabajos que les asignaban los hacían juntos y la pasaban muy bien.

Yumi, a partir de quedar como novia de Ulrich a pesar de estar separados le fue fiel y llevó una relación sólo de amistad con William, que había dejado de molestarla al darse cuenta de que no tenía oportunidad. Ninguno de los dos quiso hacer muchos nuevos amigos, y por eso pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en trabajos y demás. William ya no era tan "pesado" como antes, según Yumi.  
Todos llevaban su vida pensando en sus cosas, y no sabían nada de los demás. Incluso Ulrich nunca hablaba con Jérémie y Aelita a pesar de ir a la misma academia, porque mientras él pensaba y pensaba en el torneo y hablaba con sus compañeros de eso ellos seguían con su pasión por el estudio.

Un día se anunció la tan esperada final del torneo de Ulrich, y Aelita se encargó de avisar a todos sus viejos amigos, hasta a Sissi. Una semana después de el fin de clases, el último año de todos en cada academia antes de pasar a la universidad, todos se dieron cuenta que sería la última vez que se verían. Jérémie y Aelita se irían a estudiar informática a España, Odd se quedaría en Canadá, Ulrich iría a una universidad de cercana, Yumi se mudaría a Japón (aunque ya estaba en la universidad hace un año, se mudaría ahora) y William iría cerca pero al no llevarse bien se supone que no se encontrarían ni tendrían contacto. Al ser la última vez que se iban a ver, todos lo tomaron muy en serio. Ulrich estaba nervioso porque sabía que no sería fácil.

Luego de tanta espera, llegó la final. Jérémie y Aelita estaban en la puerta esperando a Odd y Yumi, querían entrar los cuatro juntos. Ulrich pasó con su equipo por al lado y él solo paró y dijo que siguieran. Jérémie dijo:

-¿Nervioso?

-Nunca estuve tan nervioso en mi vida.

-Tranquilo - dijo Aelita, tratando de ayudar, como siempre - te apoyaremos, no te preocupes. Incluso Odd dijo que vendía.

-¿Odd? Con las ganas que tengo de verlo, ¡muchas gracias Aelita!

Y dicho esto entró a calentar. Jérémie y Aelita quedaron solos a la espera.

-¿Crees que ganarán? - le preguntó Aelita a su novio.

-Como juega Ulrich, cinco goles serían poco.

Aelita se rió y ambos se besaron, en el mismo momento que llegó Odd. Cuando terminaron, Aelita se dio cuenta de que Odd los miraba.

-¡Odd! ¡No te vimos llegar!

Al ver esa escena, Odd recordó todo lo que sentía por Aelita y se puso muy triste.

-No te preocupes, sólo vengo a ver a mi amigo jugar - Dijo, notablemente desanimado.

Los tres se callaron y esperaron en silencio a Yumi, a quién no veían desde hacía mucho más tiempo. Cuando llegó, no faltaron los abrazos y saludos. Después de todo eso, decidieron entrar.  
Ya todos sentados, el partido empezó. Ulrich vio a Yumi y ambos se sonrieron, y entonces se sintió muy animado. Ni bien empezó el partido anotó. Todos estaban festejando. Ulrich miró a Yumi como si le dijera: "Lo hice por vos" y ella se puso muy contenta. El partido siguió así todo el rato, Ulrich tomaba la pelota y sorprendía a todos, pero tubo la mala suerte de que no logró meter ni un gol más. Ya estaba por terminar el partido, y seguían 1-0. Jérémie, Aelita y Yumi no paraban de hablar, y Odd siempre callado. Se contaban todo tipo de cosas, no paraban de hablar de sus nuevas vidas y de lo bien que la pasaban.  
-¿Por qué no ha venido William? - Preguntó Jérémie.

-Creo que tenía que preparar un examen - respondió Yumi.

-Y... ¿Cómo se llevan últimamente?

-Muy bien, siempre hablamos juntos. No tenemos muchos otros amigos y por eso siempre nos juntamos. ¿Qué quieres insinuar?

-Nada, nada.

-Si es por Ulrich, tranquilo, con William sólo somos amigos. No dejaré que pase de eso.

-Sí, no te olvidas como ha terminado, te entiendo. Míranos a Aelita y a...

Aelita le pegó un fuerte codazo a Jérémie, y le señaló a Odd con la cabeza. Jérémie se calló. Yumi entendió todo y no dijo nada.

-¿Y tú Odd, cómo te ha ido? No has hablado mucho - preguntó para cambiar el tema Yumi.

-Pues...

Odd no pudo hablar, porque de repente se escuchó un fuerte grito:

-¡Goooooool!

El equipo rival había marcado. Todos miraron a Ulrich y se dieron cuenta de su furia. El partido casi había terminado y habían logrado empatar. Odd decidió bajar a animar a su amigo. Bajó, se acercó hacia la cancha sin que nadie lo notara y llamó a Ulrich en silencio.

-Ulrich, ¡vamos! Como en el partido contra Nicolas y Herb, ¿recuerdas? Tú eres mucho mejor que todos esos %96 Dijo Odd rápidamente, con el ánimo cambiado.  
Gracias por venir desde tan lejos, Odd - dijo Ulrich - Sigues siendo un gran amigo.

Esas palabras animaron a Ulrich, y en el último segundo, sorprendió a todos con una jugada increíble. Pasó a dos defensores y al arquero, quedando sólo frente al arco vació. Se frenó antes de patear, y miró a su amigo. Entonces pateó y todos gritaron:

-¡Gooooooooooooooooool!

La copa era suya, todo el equipo corrió hacia Ulrich gritando y lo abrasaron. Ulrich estaba en su mejor momento.


End file.
